Sherlock: Keep Holding On
by Autumn Reid
Summary: Music Fic. The Reichenbach Fall. I don't own Sherlock or Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne.


Rating: T_  
_

Pairing: John Watson/ Sherlock Watson

**Keep Holding On**

* * *

_You're not alone  
__Together we stand  
__I'll be by your side, you know I'll take you hand_

Sherlock looked down into the puddle of blood and blown brain matter that used to be Moriarty. He rubbed his head the whole world spinning around him as he quickly thought of a way out of this.

_When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end_

The snipers rounded the stairs readying himself for his scheduled shots. He sat on the staircase putting together the gun that would finish the job waiting for his mark.

_There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

John sat in the car driving to Sherlock's side as Miss Hudson served her soon to be murderer his tea. Neither aware of the tragedies about to occur. John prayed a silent prayer that Sherlock would be okay until he reached his side.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll Make it through_

Sherlock looked around the rooftop for anything that could help him. Anything that could stop him from having to do what he was about to do. He turned back to the rooftop stepping out to look over the London streets as a black taxi car drove up to park on the corner by the building he stood upon.

_Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm for you  
I'm here for you_

Panting he pulled his phone from his pocket looking out at the completely oblivious John as he moved to the building he stood on.

_There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There no other way when it come to the truth_

"Hello?" John answered quickly as he jogged to the building. "John?" "Hey Sherlock you okay?" Sherlock summoned his courage. "Turn around and walk back the way you came." "No I'm coming it-" "Just do as I ask!" he demanded his voice cracking as he watched John stop. "Please."

_So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

Sherlock watched as his friend moved to where he told him to stand. "Where?" he took a deep breath watching him walk. "Stop there." "Sherlock?"

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

Sherlock looked down at his friend breathing his next words. "Okay, Look up. I'm on the rooftop." He watched John look at him their eyes locking as John's widened with fear. "Oh, god!"

_Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end_

Sherlock began to stammer. "I-I can't come down. So we'll just have to do it like this" His eyes never left the man below him as John said froze at the city street. "What's going on?" Sherlock gulped. "An apology." He scowled to himself slightly as he spoke "It's all true." John was taken back. "What?" "Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty." He turned to look at the dead man behind him.

_With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, Yeah_

John looked up at him confused and concerned "Why are you saying this?" Sherlock struggled and failed to keep his voice in check. "I'm a fake." "Sherlock!" "The newspapers were right all along." He continued. "I want you to tell Lestrade, tell Mrs. Hudson and Molly, Tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

_Keep Holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

"Okay, Shut up, Sherlock, Shut up." John demanded "the first time we met, the first time we met you, you knew all about my sister, huh?" "Nobody can be that clever." He said and John's expression softened slightly. "You could." Sherlock let out a strangled laugh as a moment of silence feel over them and they just stared at each other. Sherlock didn't try to fight back the tears then. "I researched you." He said finally breaking the silence. "Before we met, I discovered everything that I could to impress you" He sniffled "it's a trick, it's just a magic trick." John shook his head "No, stop it now!"

_Just say strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

John began his way to the building and Sherlock yelled out "No, stay exactly where you are!" He moved back. "Don't move!" John raised his hands in surrender trying to calm the curly haired detective "alright" Sherlock watched the man with widened eyes. "Keep your eyes fixed on me!" He said. "Please, will you do this for me?" John watched him closely concern taking over confusion. "Do what?"

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There no other way when it comes to the truth_

Sherlock looked down at the pavement below. "This call, it's uh-" He struggled with the words. "It's my note." He looked at John watching every reaction as intensely as he could. "It's what people do don't they? Leave a note?"

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it though_

_We'll make it through_

John could feel his panic beginning to take over him but he kept his distance. "Leave a note when?" "Goodbye John." John looked up a feeling of helplessness eating away at him. "No, don't." He shook his head hoping the man would listen to reason.

_Hear me when I say_

_When I say I believe_

_Nothing gonna change, nothing gonna change destiny_

John took a step back and Sherlock fought the tear streaming freely from his eyes. He dropped the phone looking out into the city as John screamed his name. Sherlock raised his arms and without a second thought, he leaped.

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

His legs instinctual kicking as he fell like a stone to the ground below John froze and completely helpless to save him. His head exploding like a melon on the sidewalk civilians screaming as he hit the pavement.

_La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da da_

John ran to his companion's side yelling something about being a doctor but barely heard his own words. Several people pulled John away from Sherlock's body as the paramedics made their way to the scene carting Sherlock's bloody body onto the stretcher.

_Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through,_

_We'll make it through_

John continued to sit there comforted by the onlookers and paramedics as they carried Sherlock away from him.

_Just stay strong_

'_Cause you know I'm here for you_

_I'm here for you_

John sat alone on the pavement inches from where Sherlock's body once was. He said nothing as the civilians slowly left him moving on with their lives as his stopped right there on the concrete. The sky opened to lonesome rain washing away the blood that was left from Sherlock. It was almost as if he were never there. Leaving behind to show his existence a cellphone on the roof and a broken soldier on the pavement.

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

The sniper, having seen the entire scene began to depart having never fired a single shot. They all one by one left the scenes of their would-be crimes. Little did the could-have-been victims know what Sherlock had done for them.

_So keep holding on_

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Mycroft sat in his chair. The quiet of the room broken as he closed the newspaper to see the headline '_Suicide of Fake Detective_' before folding the newspaper in disgust. He set it aside leaning forward in his chair and bringing his hands to his face. He stayed silent through it all mourning his brother in his own special way.

_Keep holding on_

_Keep holding on_

Mrs. Hudson walked off choking on her tears and John looked down at the grave as she left. He turned seeing Mrs. Hudson's fleeting figure before turning back to Sherlock's headstone. "Um, mmm..You" he struggled to find the words to say. "You told me once that you weren't a hero. Um, There were times I didn't even think you were human" He said looking down at his hands. "But, let me tell you this, you were the best man and most human human being that I've ever know and no one will ever convince me you told a lie." He said quickly. "That's so, There."

_There's nothing you can_

_Nothing you could do_

John turned back to see if anyone was watching before awkwardly touching the polished black headstone. "I was so alone and I owe you so much." He continued awkwardly petting the headstone before turning to walk away.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

"No please, there's just one more thing," he said turning back to the grave. "One more thing," he closed his eyes tightly praying to any deity that would listen. "One more miracle, Sherlock, for me." He opened his eye looking at the stone. "Don't be…" He swallowed his sadness the last word coming out in a strangled pitch "Dead." He looked up still talking "Would you do that just for me? Just stop it. Stop this." He took a deep breath exhaling out his pain as best he could. John sniffled back tears before turning swiftly as he would to his general and left the grave site.

'_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Sherlock watched him from a distance as he left wanting nothing more than to comfort him but instead turned to leave their separate way. He would see John again but only when he was done. For now, he had things to take care of.

* * *

Well that was depressing. Its actually almost the same as the episode and now i can so much as watch the episode without hearing this song playing in the background OTL oh well. Hope you at least half liked it. Please review, it makes me smile:)

I don't own 'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne either.


End file.
